Cyber security experts consistently struggle to keep up with the overwhelming amount of data that is needed to identify threats and vulnerabilities, which when combined with the value of the assets that those threats and vulnerabilities are attached to, represent a security risk with the highest impact on the organization. In a large organization, many different tools and processes are used to provide cyber attack prevention and detection.
Each one of these tools and processes provide a different set of metrics and a different user interface. The metrics are provided based on a set of universal rules rather than what happens in the organization's actual environment. There is no single platform to analyze and correlate data from multiple diverse sources in an organization and provide a uniform interface to identify risks caused by user credential threats as well software and malware threats.